manbearpigfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Alphonse Mephisto
Dr. Alphonse Mephisto is a character in South Park. He is a stereotyped mad scientist, who specialises in genetic engineering. Whenever the people of South Park need something beyond the natural, they turn to him. He usually agrees to help them, but for a price. He is generally good natured, but is somewhat eccentric. Mephisto is a member of the National Association of Marlon Brando Look-Alikes ("the other" NAMBLA). He is a buddhist. Appearance He wears a yellow Hawaiian shirt, a brown hat, and brown trousers. He is very wrinkled in the face, and has gray hair. He is usually seen walking with a cane, whose handle is shaped like a pair of buttocks. Upon closer inspection, it also appears to be a pair of testicles. Conclusion "its a giant African Penis Cane" Family Kevin Kevin is Dr. Mephisto's assistant. He wears similar clothing to Mephisto. He is usually described by others as "that little monkey guy". He was intended to become a famous pop star, but the experiment failed. He seems on first glance to be mute, but he is rumoured to have a very sweet, golden voice. He mostly follows Mephisto around. His name is revealed in Starvin Marvin when Chef asks Mephisto what the Hell Kevin ("that thing)" is supposed to be. Kevin's story is told in the song "Mephesto and Kevin" by Primus from Chef Aid: The South Park Album; he was apparently a failed attempt to create a perfect pop singer, a test tube baby created from Michael Jackson's sperm and the egg of an unspecified, musically talented female donor, brought to term inside the womb of a llama. Terrance Mephisto He is the uncle of a boy called Terrance, who is in the 4th grade class along with the main characters. Strangely enough, though, Terrance referred to him as "Daddy" in An Elephant Makes Love to Pig. This may be because Terrance's actual father had died, and Dr. Mephisto then adopted him. Brother His brother has never been seen, but it is revealed in Cartman's Mom is Still a Dirty Slut that he attempts to shoot Mephisto every month on routine. Parodies The character is an extended reference to Marlon Brando's portrayal of Dr. Moreau in the 1996 film version of The Island of Dr. Moreau. Like Dr. Moreau, Dr. Mephisto creates strange creatures with his talents- however his creations are things like animals with multiple sets of buttocks. Mephisto believes it is for the good of the Earth, and that one-assed animals are useless and must be destroyed. He even goes as far as presenting a "seven-assed Galapagos Turtle" in an attempt to win a Nobel Prize, but loses to Randy Marsh's "Unified Theory of Fart Thing." He also performs experiments ranging from simple DNA tests to creating a genetic clone of Stan Marsh for his son's project. In addition to Brando as Moreau, Mephisto is based at least partially on former UCLA molecular biology professor, Roger Bohman. Both Trey Parker and Matt Stone visited his class based on a recommendation of a friend, and they have admitted to Roger Bohman's more than passing resemblance to Mephisto. His name is a reference to Mephistopheles. Genetic Experiments Dr. Mephisto has created many genetically spliced/altered/both creatures, some of which include a four-assed monkey, a clone of Stan, mutant turkeys, rabbit-fish (which actually are just fish with fake rabbit ears attached), and a five-assed monkey. He rejected Kyle's idea of splicing Pig and Elephant DNA, as he said it would never work (though this may have been because Terrance was competing against the main characters.) It has also recently been revealed that he created Manbearpig. He also inserted Jakov's DNA into Junjun (re-named "Hope") when they found they couldn't mate. Appearances Mephisto was a prominent adult during the first four seasons. After Cartman Joins NAMBLA he made only two further cameos - three years later in I'm a Little Bit Country and a further six years later in Eat, Pray, Queef